O Segredo do Espectro
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Inuyasha e Harry Potter Crossover. Harry está acostumado a ter surpresas em Hogwarts, e este novo ano letivo não seria diferente. Mas quem é este novo professor? U.A.
1. O Enviado Especial

(As personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem e sim a J. K. Rowling, e os de Inuyasha são de autoria de Rumiko Takahashi.)

(Inuyasha e HP Crossover. Esta fic se passa após o livro "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix". Harry está acostumado a ter surpresas na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e este novo ano letivo não seria diferente. U.A.)

**O SEGREDO DO ESPECTRO**

**Capítulo I - O Enviado Especial**

_- Não me digam o que fazer! - esbravejou Harry, respirando descompassadamente._

_- Cuidado com o que fala, moleque! - Esta casa ainda é nossa e, querendo ou não, estamos alimentando e protegendo você, seu grande mal-agradecido! - Válter respondeu, roxo de raiva._

_- Estão me fazendo um grande favor! - zombou Harry, guardando a carta com violência em seu bolso, pronto para voltar a seu quarto - Me poupem! Nunca me quiseram aqui, nem eu quis ficar. Não sei o motivo de o Ministério mandar alguém, mas ele chegará aqui amanhã, quer vocês queiram ou não._

_Harry bateu a porta de seu quarto com violência e sentou-se na cama, ofegante pela corrida que empreendera escadas acima._

_Estava furioso. Os tios nunca gostaram de magia, mas disso a proibir um bruxo de pisar ali era demais._

_Harry retirou a carta amassada do bolso e releu-a pela quinta vez, sua respiração voltando ao ritmo normal aos poucos._

_"_Prezado Sr. Potter,

O Ministério da Magia vem através desta solicitar audiência com representante em sua casa para tratar de assunto de seu interesse. No dia 01 de julho o senhor será um bruxo de maior idade, portanto seria uma data apropriada para discutir questões referentes à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Favor responder o mais breve possível.

Atenciosamente,

Arthur Weasley

Seção para Detecção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos

e Objetos de Proteção Forjados_"_

_Harry já se perguntara várias vezes o motivo de o Sr. Weasley lhe mandar uma carta tão formal, sem chegar a conclusão alguma. Fosse quem fosse o tal bruxo do Ministério, Harry certamente não o conhecia, pois o nome não fora mencionado; ou então o Sr. Weasley não quisera dar maiores informações com medo de a carta ser extraviada._

_Harry prometera a si mesmo que iria embora para sempre da casa dos Dursley no dia de seu aniversário de dezessete anos, mas esperaria mais algumas horas como o Sr. Weasley solicitara._

_Edwiges piou, trancada em sua gaiola._

_- Espere só mais um dia, Edwiges. - respondeu Harry, empurrando comida para a coruja pelas grades - Logo estará livre. Assim como eu. - acrescentou em um murmúrio cansado._

_Harry voltou para a cama e deitou-se, encarando o teto como se o mesmo estivesse prestes a lhe mostrar garras afiadas e envenenadas._

_No dia seguinte, Harry ficou longe dos Dursley até a hora do almoço. Tivera pouco trabalho em arrumar sua mala, quase intocada, e desceu-a junto com a gaiola de Edwiges para a sala, sentando-se sob o batente da porta para esperar o misterioso enviado do Ministério._

_Tia Petúnia, tio Válter e Duda ficaram na cozinha anormalmente quieta._

_"Talvez eu devesse lhes lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável antes de ir embora.", pensou Harry, aborrecido com o clima tenso que se instalara na casa._

_Pontualmente às treze horas Harry olhou para a sala, esperando que alguém surgisse da lareira ou coisa assim. Mas a casa continuava silenciosa._

_Com o canto do olho, Harry percebeu um movimento na rua e voltou-se para olhar. Um carro prata e vidros fumê, de último ano, acabara de estacionar ali. A porta do motorista abriu-se e dele saiu um homem baixo e encorpado, que Harry supôs ser do Ministério. Ele quase conseguira se passar por trouxa como desejava; vestia um blusão colorido, shorts amarrotado, tênis e boné._

_Harry levantou-se e se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo. O bruxo, no entanto, apenas executou uma pequena reverência, antes de abrir a porta detrás do veículo._

_Harry nunca vira um homem tão diferente. Seus cabelos eram de um branco-prateado cintilante e alcançavam um incrível comprimento, chegando abaixo da cintura do bruxo. Harry perguntou-se a quanto tempo o homem não cortava o cabelo ou se usara feitiço para tanto. Seus olhos eram de uma estranha cor dourada e, Harry percebeu, eram despidos de emoções. Todo seu rosto, aliás, era como uma máscara._

_O bruxo vestia-se socialmente com terno azul-marinho e camisa impecavelmente branca, e seus sapatos negros eram lustrosos, como se um elfo doméstico o tivesse limpado até vê-lo resplandecer._

_- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry Potter. - o recém-chegado cumprimentou-o com um aperto de mãos - Meu nome é Sesshoumaru Taisho._

_Harry queria perguntar se ele era estrangeiro, mas preferiu ficar quieto. O bruxo tinha um ar asiático, e Harry perguntou-se se ele era chinês ou japonês._

_- O Sr. Weasley marcou uma data propícia para que eu viesse. - Sesshoumaru, percebendo o ar de curiosidade do rapaz, completou - Maiores explicações logo lhe serão dadas, Sr. Potter. Por hora, cuidaremos que sua viagem seja agradável. Sr. Wilson, por gentileza... _

_O motorista pediu que Harry o acompanhasse a fim de apanhar a bagagem. Os Dursley espiavam da porta da cozinha. Harry correu até sua mala e arrastou-a para fora com ajuda do motorista. Edwiges ficou quieta, esperando que sua gaiola fosse guardada no banco traseiro do carro._

_O motorista fechou o bagageiro e entrou no carro. Harry fez menção de acompanhá-lo, mas sentiu a mão de Sesshoumaru repousar sobre seu ombro. Harry, ao voltar-se para encarar o bruxo, percebeu como a presença de Sesshoumaru era marcante e lembrou-se que não sabia a profissão que ele exercia. Auror, talvez? Harry ia perguntar qual era o problema, quando este lhe falou:_

_- Seus tios, Potter._

_Petúnia e Válter estavam à porta e Duda tentava se esconder dos bruxos atrás dos pais, embora curioso para ver o que estava acontecendo._

_Harry virou-se mecanicamente para os tios, usando de toda sua vontade para não apanhar a varinha do bolso._

_- Como tanto esperavam, vou-me embora. Para sempre. Sinto muito pela senhora não ser como minha mãe, tia Petúnia. Adeus. - e virou-se para entrar no carro._

_Sesshoumaru soltou-o para que o rapaz embarcasse. Dirigiu-se então aos tios de Harry, que estremeceram ante seu olhar frio:_

_- Dumbledore pediu-me que lhes desse algumas explicações. Harry freqüentará o último ano em Hogwarts este ano, indo morar na casa dos falecidos pais, Lilian e Thiago, além de ter herdado a casa do padrinho, onde nada lhe faltará - acrescentou esta última palavra com um leve ar de arrogância, na opinião de Harry, que assistia tudo do carro; Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar de desprezo para a casa dos trouxas, antes de prosseguir - E não se preocupem, o Lorde das Trevas e seus comparsas não se darão ao trabalho de virem atrás dos tios e primo de Harry Potter._

_Os tios e o primo de Harry ficaram boquiabertos com a classe e modos de falar do bruxo, mas nada responderam. Como se previsse isso, Sesshoumaru apenas virou-se e embarcou no carro, pedindo ao motorista que partissem sem mais demora._

_Um ronco baixo anunciou que o motor fora ligado. Logo estavam atravessando a cidade._

_- Com licença, Sr. Taisho. - pediu Harry após alguns minutos. Sesshoumaru observava com indiferença a paisagem que passava por eles e virou a cabeça para Harry, sem nada responder. Entendendo isso como um "prossiga", Harry continuou - O Sr. Weasley, em carta, me avisou sobre uma conversa importante. E eu também gostaria de saber para onde vamos._

_- O destino será o Beco Diagonal. Achei que preferiria conversar longe de seus tios trouxas. - completou com um leve ar de desdém._

_- É, é verdade..._

_- Suspeitava disso. - Sesshoumaru voltou sua atenção para a janela e Harry supôs que a conversa prosseguiria depois. Controlando sua curiosidade, Harry virou-se para a gaiola de Edwiges._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	2. Cartas

**Capítulo II - Cartas**

_Estavam chegando ao Caldeirão Furado quando Sesshoumaru retirou alguns envelopes do bolso interno do paletó._

_- Seus amigos pediram para entregar a você._

_Harry pegou os envelopes, reconhecendo a caligrafia de Rony, Hermione e Hagrid, além de uma outra caprichosa que ele descobriu pertencer à professora McGonagall, já contendo a lista de material para o próximo ano letivo. Mal sabia ela, pensou Harry, que haveria um aluno a menos na Grifinória aquele ano._

_Harry seguiu Sesshoumaru até a porta que passava despercebida aos trouxas e entrou no Caldeirão Furado, quase vazio àquela hora._

_Tom, o dono do bar-hospedaria, cumprimentou Harry efusivamente e dispôs-se a levar sua bagagem ao quarto, mas o motorista, Sr. Wilson, negou, fazendo este trabalho para ele. Tom então cumprimentou Sesshoumaru muito formalmente e se retirou._

_"Vai ver ele não gosta do Sr. Taisho.", pensou Harry, ao ver Tom agir tão friamente com um cliente._

_Harry tratou de esquecer esse assunto. Sesshoumaru convidou-o para um lanche, sabendo que Harry não almoçara._

_Harry serviu-se da grande variedade de pães, doces e sucos, comendo vorazmente. Na expectativa da visita de um membro do Ministério, sequer tomara o café da manhã. Estava faminto._

_- Soube que joga quadribol como seu pai, Sr. Potter. - Sesshoumaru começou uma conversa amigável._

_- Conheceu meu pai? - perguntou Harry, ansioso._

_- Não, infelizmente não. Cheguei do Japão há alguns dias apenas._

_- O senhor quase não tem sotaque. Achei que morasse aqui há anos. Por que o Ministério o chamou, Sr. Taisho?_

_- Presumi que já soubesse. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, com um olhar frio, porém astuto._

_Harry preferiu não responder. Sim, já imaginava isso. Enfrentara coisas muito perigosas antes, estando cara a cara até com Voldemort. Por que achavam necessário mandar guarda-costas? Sabia se cuidar!_

_- Por que o senhor? É Auror, Sr. Taisho? - Harry tentou esconder sua irritação da voz._

_- Isto deverá perguntar ao seu Ministério. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, displicente - Com licença. - levantou-se, indo até o motorista para dispensá-lo._

_Harry subiu ao seu quarto temporário e, sem nada para fazer, apanhou um livro qualquer de dentro do malão para ler. Estava na página cinco, distraído, quando bateram na porta._

_- Entre. - respondeu Harry, fechando o livro._

_Sesshoumaru adentrou o recinto e caminhou até Harry, parando ao lado dele._

_- Pediu-me explicações. Quero dá-las a você agora._

_- Sim, senhor. Mas... não seremos ouvidos aqui?_

_- Não. - aproximou-se da janela, observando o céu e as nuvens que por ele passavam - Lhe direi apenas o necessário, Potter. Dumbledore entrou em contato comigo há algum tempo. Disse estar precisando de ajuda. - Sesshoumaru retirou um pergaminho de dentro do paletó, entregando-o nas mãos de Harry, que imediatamente reconheceu a fina caligrafia._

_"_Caríssimo Sr. Taisho,

Espero não estar atrapalhando seu sossego, mas gostaria que novamente desse-me alguns minutos de sua preciosa atenção.

A situação por aqui está ficando cada vez mais tensa. Como mencionei em nossa última conversa, Lorde Voldemort retornou, e com ele seus Comensais da Morte. Muitos trouxas já morreram e bruxos estão desaparecidos. O novo ministro da Magia não é muito melhor do que seu antecessor. Harry Potter escapou por pouco de Voldemort mais uma vez. As coisas não vão nada, nada bem.

Sei que o senhor é um homem ocupado e já tem seus problemas. Mas, enfim, não confio inteiramente nas ações do Ministério da Magia.

Por gentileza, envie-me seu parecer a respeito deste assunto o mais breve possível.

Atenciosamente,

Alvo Dumbledore_"_

_Harry devolveu a carta a Sesshoumaru, refletindo sobre seu conteúdo. Dumbledore convocar ajuda já acontecera antes. Mas por que um estrangeiro? E ainda do Japão?_

_Sesshoumaru tirou Harry de seus devaneios ao abrir a porta do quarto, prestes a sair dali. Harry, no entanto, chamou-o antes que o bruxo saísse._

_- Espere. Ainda tenho algumas perguntas..._

_- Em breve. No momento, não gostaria de rever seus amigos?_

_Harry desceu as escadas quase correndo. E ali, sentados na mesa esperando Tom serviu o lanche e conversando aos cochichos, estavam Rony e os Weasley e Hermione._

_- Harry, querido. - Molly apressou-se a abraçá-lo - Como vai?_

_- Bem, obrigado. - respondeu Harry, cumprimentando o Sr. Weasley e também os gêmeos._

_- Escutou a gente chegar, é? - perguntou Rony - Queríamos fazer uma surpresa._

_- Viemos assim que soubemos que você estava aqui. - comentou Hermione e baixou a voz ao continuar - Escute, Harry, você há decidiu o que vai fazer?_

_Mas Harry não pôde responder. A atenção geral se voltava para Sesshoumaru, que descia as escadas calmamente._

_- Obrigado por trazê-lo a salvo, Sr. Taisho. - Arthur Weasley cumprimentou-o alegremente, apesar de segundos antes Harry tê-lo visto secar o suor do rosto com a manga da blusa._

_- Disponha. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, segurando o encosto de uma cadeira, mas sem puxá-la para se sentar._

_- Gostaria de nos acompanhar no lanche, Sr. Taisho? - Molly perguntou-lhe, amável._

_- Não, obrigado. Estou um pouco sem tempo no momento. - ele voltou-se para Harry - Conversaremos melhor amanhã, Sr. Potter. - e se afastou._

_Um minuto depois todos se saciavam com o delicioso banquete que fora preparado para eles. Todos, menos Harry._

_- Coma alguma coisa, Harry... - Molly estendeu para ele a jarra de suco de abóbora e uma tigela de biscoitos - Está tão magrinho. Precisa se alimentar._

_- Estou sem fome. - respondeu ele. Pensava sobre Sesshoumaru, Dumbledore e Voldemort, assuntos mais importantes do que a quantidade de comida que ingeria._

_- E aí, Harry? - Fred puxou a cadeira para mais perto - O que achou desse estrangeiro?_

_- Falou o motivo de estar aqui? - Jorge também se aproximou._

_- O motivo - respondeu Arthur, sério - não diz respeito a vocês, meninos._

_- Vamos descobrir. - respondeu Jorge calmamente, dando de ombros._

_- Mais cedo ou mais tarde. - completou Fred, vendo seu pai se afastar._

_- Papai não quer contar nada sobre esse tal de Sesshoumaru. - Rony explicou a Harry._

_- Talvez não devesse mesmo. - Hermione comentou com indiferença._

_- Ah, qual é, Mione? - respondeu Rony - Por que não?_

_- Ele não me disse nada demais. - disse Harry, pronto a terminar com a discussão dos amigos - Foi Dumbledore quem o chamou._

_Ao citar o diretor, a voz de Harry foi morrendo. Lembrar-se daquele triste acontecimento não era nada agradável._

_- Ele não confiava no Ministério, o Dumbledore. - Harry prosseguiu após instantes de tenso silêncio._

_- Mas disso a chamar um estrangeiro... - comentou Rony - Vai se saber o que o cara pode ter feito lá na terra dele._

_Hermione fungou, aborrecida._

_- Parece que os dois conversaram pessoalmente antes. - Harry afastou o copo de suco da sua frente; não estava com sede, nem fome, apenas sentia um vazio dolorido no estômago - Mas isso não tem importância. O que importa agora - acrescentou, baixando a voz para que só Hermione e Rony o escutassem - é descobrir o motivo da viagem dele, e depois ir logo procurar as Horcruxes do Voldemort._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Saudações, queridos leitores...

Adoro Inuyasha e HP, como vocês já devem ter percebido, hehe..., e misturei anime com livro inglês e deu no que deu... Espero que gostem! E que deixem reviews...

Obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fic, e por favor, fiquem à vontade para mandarem suas sugestões, opiniões e críticas. Sou toda ouvidos!

_Ashley-sesshoumaru_: Olá! Que bom que está gostando! Fico muito contente de saber disso. Obrigada pela amável review. Confesso que o Inuyasha vai demorar a aparecer (correndo das fãs enlouquecidas); esta fic é centrada mais no Sesshy, que foi para a Inglaterra, já o Inu fofinho preferiu ficar no Japão mesmo... Sesshoumaru é lindo, maravilhoso, tudo de bom, e eu tentei chegar o mais perto possível de sua personalidade; não sei se consegui, o que espero que os fãs me perdoem... Sim, tentarei atualizar a fic o mais breve possível. Mais uma vez obrigada! Bjs e até a próxima.


	3. Esferas Reveladoras

**Capítulo III - Esferas Reveladoras**

_Harry permitiu-se algumas horas de diversão ao lado de seus melhores amigos. Descontraído e um pouco distraído também, perdeu duas partidas seguidas para Rony no xadrez de bruxo. Cheio de sono, recolheu-se cedo para a cama._

_O Sol mal surgira no horizonte, Harry levantou-se, totalmente desperto. Desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, encontrando já àquela hora o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley à mesa. Conversavam aos cochichos e Harry suspeitou que falavam dele, pois se calaram ao vê-lo._

_- Bom dia, Harry, querido. - saudou-o a sra. Weasley._

_Tom, o dono do bar-hospedaria, apressou-se a servir o café da manhã a Harry._

_- Harry, será que poderíamos trocar umas palavrinhas? - o Sr. Weasley perguntou e, sem nem esperar resposta, puxou o rapaz para um canto longe de olhares curiosos - Eu sei que você está planejando enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem sozinho por causa... bem, por causa daquela profecia, mas... - ele olhou ao redor antes de prosseguir em voz cada vez mais baixa - Tem certeza disso? Você é tão jovem e... e..._

_- O senhor quer dizer que não tenho chance contra ele? - perguntou Harry, um pouco aborrecido._

_- Não, eu não quis... - Arthur tentou se explicar, constrangido._

_- Tudo bem, Sr. Weasley. - Harry acalmou-o - Não se preocupe comigo. Sei bem o que fazer._

_- Ah, claro que sabe, sim, Harry..._

_Harry se afastou depressa, sentindo que, mesmo àquela hora, estava faminto._

_Mais tarde, tendo satisfeito seu estômago, Harry sentou-se à mesa que os gêmeos tinham acabado de ocupar. Conversavam entretidos com uma bolinha multicolorida nas mãos de Jorge._

_- O que é isso? - perguntou-lhes Harry, curioso._

_- Isto, meu caro, é uma "Esfera Reveladora Anti-Magia das Trevas" - respondeu Fred, após fazer um suspense teatral._

_- Infelizmente ainda não está concluído. - completou Jorge, infeliz - Faltam alguns ajustes._

_- E o que ela faz?_

_- Revela Magia das Trevas, oras. - respondeu Fred, pegando a bolinha das mãos do irmão e trazendo-a para si como se fosse um tesouro muito estimado._

_- Ela deveria alertar contra bruxos com más intenções..._

_- Mas os Bisbilhoscópios não fazem isso? - perguntou Harry._

_- Ah, sim. Mas esta é diferente. Deveria mostrar feitiços simples e até desfazê-los, mas..._

_- Por enquanto o máximo que faz é ficar roxo e explodir quando a gente chega perto com uma varinha na mão._

_- Vejam isso! - Harry apontou para a bolinha que ficara amarela e saltitava nas mãos de Fred._

_- Acho que tem um Bruxo das Trevas por perto. - sugeriu Jorge, dando de ombros._

_Um segundo depois, Sesshoumaru entrava no local, a capa preta farfalhando atrás de si e os cabelos presos frouxamente por uma fita branca._

_Fred e Jorge trocaram olhares e guardaram a Esfera Reveladora rapidamente._

_- Servido, Sr. Taisho? - Jorge convidou-o pomposamente, indicando uma cadeira ao seu lado._

_- Obrigado. - Sesshoumaru sentou-se como se fosse um rei ou o dono do lugar. Lembrava até Lucio Malfoy ou, pior, Lorde Voldemort, uma pessoa confiante e acostumada a dar ordens, pensou Harry, um pouco assustado._

_- Senhor Taisho... - Fred chamou-o._

_- Sim? - Sesshoumaru encarou-o e Harry tentou decifrar qualquer coisa em seu olhar, sem sucesso. Parecia um abismo e seu rosto uma fria máscara._

_- Ahn, sabe, senhor Taisho... - começou Jorge, visivelmente constrangido - Nós temos uma loja aqui no Beco Diagonal e gostaríamos de... pedir sua ajuda, senhor._

_- Isso mesmo. - confirmou Fred, após tomar fôlego e coragem - Sabe... Um bruxo formado, experiente e poderoso. Para nos ajudar em nossa loja de Logros e Brincadeiras, na seção de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que tem rendido bastante ultimamente por causa de... Você-Sabe-Quem._

_Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, apanhando um dos copos de cristal sobre a mesa. Fred e Jorge trocaram olhares nervosos._

_- Sinto muito, senhores. - Sesshoumaru respondeu por fim, encarando os relevos desenhados em seu copo - Não creio poder prestar grande ajuda. Nos próximos dias meu tempo estará ocupado integralmente._

_- Mas... e depois? - perguntou Fred, esperançoso._

_- Estarei retornando ao Japão._

_- Assim tão rápido? - foi a vez de Harry perguntar, ao ver os sorrisos dos gêmeos murcharem._

_- Sim, Potter. - Sesshoumaru puxou para si a jarra de suco com um movimento de varinha e serviu-se._

_Descontentes com a falta de informações, os Weasley trocaram olhares exasperados e Fred se levantou para falar:_

_- É muito estranho tudo isso, senhor Taisho._

_Sesshoumaru lhe lançou um calmo olhar questionador._

_- Sim. - acrescentou Jorge - Por que o senhor está aqui? Por que o Ministério iria chamar alguém como o senhor? Para ajudar Harry ou o quê?_

_No entanto, Sesshoumaru voltou sua atenção para o café da manhã, não se dando ao trabalho de responder. Após alguns momentos de tensa expectativa, Fred se rendeu, sentando-se e cruzando os braços, amuado._

_- Meus motivos - disse o Sr. Taisho - não lhes dizem respeito, rapazes. - ele tomou um gole de suco - Este Sesshoumaru não permite que o questionem desse modo. - levantou-se, depositou o copo vazio sobre a mesa e guardou sua varinha - Tenham um bom dia._

_Harry percebeu que a jarra de suco estava quase vazia, apesar de Sesshoumaru ter bebido apenas um copo de seu conteúdo. Não dando maior importância ao fato, observava Sesshoumaru abandonar o Caldeirão Furado, quando sua atenção foi desviada para Hermione, que se aproximava segurando alguns livros nos braços._

_- Se preparando para Hogwarts, Mione? - zombou Rony, que descia as escadas, sonolento - Não é muito cedo para estudar?_

_- Não é para estudar, Ronald. - respondeu ela, deixando os livros sobre a mesa e apanhando uma tigela com aveia para si - São livros de História._

_- Eu não sinto falta do Binns, aquele fantasma caduco. - Rony debruçou-se sobre o primeiro livro da pilha - E, afinal, para quê você quer isso? Ahn, Mione...? Espere um pouco aí..! Você pretende ler _isso_! - ele olhava para a amiga como se a achasse louca._

_- É japonês, Rony. Claro que não pretendo ler. - ela virou-se para Harry - Onde está o Sr. Taisho?_

_- Não sei. Ele acabou de sair._

_- Ótimo. - Hermione terminou de comer sua aveia, afastou o prato e puxou para si o segundo dos livros, abrindo-o em uma página marcada por um pedaço de pergaminho - Estava pesquisando mais sobre ele, mas quase não encontrei nada. É muito difícil encontrar livros de História estrangeira, acredite se quiser. Principalmente do Japão. - ela indicou a pilha de livros de tamanhos e cores variados - Estes foram Hagrid quem emprestou para mim de Hogwarts. Vejam isso._

_Rony, Harry e os gêmeos aproximaram-se para olhar melhor. Ali, no alto da página, havia uma pequena gravura muito parecida com..._

_- O Sr. Taisho. - respondeu Hermione, confirmando as suspeitas dos amigos - De acordo com este pequeno texto em inglês e comparando alguns livros estrangeiros, Sesshoumaru Taisho é muito famoso não apenas no Japão, mas também na Índia e principalmente China, entre outros países._

_Rony então fez a pergunta que Harry temia:_

_- O que ele fez para tudo isso?_

_- Ele é um yukai. - respondeu Hermione e acrescentou, séria, ao ver os olhares questionadores dos amigos - Um Bruxo das Trevas, em outras palavras. O maior da atualidade no Japão..._

_- Não é verdade! - disse uma voz feminina irritada e Harry virou-se para olhar._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Saudações, queridos leitores...

Obrigada por estarem acompanhando esta fic! Fico sempre muito feliz ao receber um review e saber se estão ou não gostando da estória...

_Abissinium_: Obrigada! Fico contente em saber que está acompanhando e gostando da minha fic! Eu ainda estou escrevendo esta fic, mas já tenho um rascunho pronto e... sim, o Miroku e o Kouga vão aparecer, mas... (se protege das fãs) vai demorar um pouquinho ainda... A palavra Youkai será bastante usada nesta fic, mas não terá o mesmo significado de "youkai" do anime (não vai se referir a "demônios" com poderes como no anime), mas isto só lendo para saber, hehe... O Naraku também aparecerá nesta fic e, como você disse, vai se associar ao Voldemort (perdoe minha falta de imaginação, mas achei mesmo que ambos tinham algo em comum)... Sobre o Buraco do Vento, eu não tinha pensado nisso, obrigada por sugerir isso! Eu vou pensar no assunto, tá? Atualizarei a fic o mais rápido possível. Mais uma vez muito obrigada por ter-me escrito e até a próxima!


	4. A Garota Estrangeira

**Capítulo IV - A Garota Estrangeira**

_Ali estava uma garota de aparentes quinze anos, com claros traços orientais. Seus cabelos muito negros estavam soltos e alcançavam abaixo de seus ombros. Os olhos castanhos mostravam que ela não gostara do que acabara de ouvir. Segurava uma caixinha dourada e vermelha contra si firmemente._

_- Não falem assim do meu pai! - protestou ela._

_- Pai! - repetiram Fred e Jorge, boquiabertos._

_- É isso mesmo. - respondeu ela, muito séria - Sesshoumaru é o meu pai e ele não é um Youkai! Não é, não! - confirmou, segura de si - Não falem assim dele!_

_- Mas... - começou Hermione - Aqui diz que..._

_- Mione! - alertou Harry e virou-se para falar com a garota - Você é a filha dele? Muito prazer. Eu sou Harry Potter. Qual é o seu nome? - sorriu._

_- Rin. Rin Taisho. - a feição dela se suavizou e seus olhos adquiriram um divertido brilho infantil - Não me pareço com ele, não é? Todos me falam isso. É que eu puxei pela minha mãe, a princesa Midoriko Taisho._

_- Você é filha de uma princesa! - Rony surpreendeu-se, quase engasgando com o suco que tomava._

_- Sou, sim. - Rin sorriu - Papai é um príncipe também. - e lançou um olhar feio para Hermione._

_- Que legal. - comentou Harry - Está aqui há bastante tempo? Na Inglaterra, quero dizer._

_- Ah, não. - Rin puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se - Cheguei ontem._

_- Mas nós não vimos você aqui. - disse Fred, curioso com a estrangeira._

_- Nós não nos apresentamos. - disse Jorge, pomposo - Permita-nos, minha princesa. - curvou-se ligeiramente e beijou o dorso da mão de Rin, que sorriu - Jorge Weasley. Este é meu irmão Fred. - Fred também beijou a mão da garota._

_- Gêmeos. - observou Rin e riu, divertida._

_- Ronald Weasley. - Rony apressou-se, querendo chamar a atenção da garota._

_Mas Rony não conseguiu fazer o mesmo que os seus irmãos. Rin apenas acenou para ele e virou-se para Hermione._

_- Ahn, eu sou... - começou ela, constrangida - Eu sou Hermione Granger,... hm, Vossa Alteza._

_Rin riu baixinho ao escutar o tratamento utilizado por Hermione:_

_- Prefiro que me chamem apenas de Rin._

_- Claro, claro. - respondeu Hermione, guardando seus livros - Como quiser, Alt... ops, Rin._

_Foi a vez de Fred e Jorge rirem. A conversa prosseguiu, descontraída. Harry lançou um rápido olhar para a caixinha que Rin ainda segurava, mas nada comentou._

_O barulho da conversa chamou a atenção do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, que vinham entrando no bar._

_- Vejo que estão se divertindo já a essa hora. - o olhar de Molly pousou em Rin - Bom dia, meu bem. Nova por aqui?_

_- Sou, sim, senhora. - Rin sorriu-lhe meigamente, logo cativando a bondosa Sra. Weasley - Meu nome é Rin Taisho._

_- Muito prazer, querida. - a Sra. Weasley estendeu-lhe a mão - Molly Weasley. Este é meu marido, Arthur._

_- Taisho? - perguntou o Sr. Weasley - Por acaso é a filha do Sr. Sesshoumaru?_

_- Sou, sim. - Rin sorriu para ele._

_- Você já terminou os estudos, querida? - Molly questionou-a._

_- Não, ainda não. Papai me transferiu para Hogwarts este ano._

_- Mas seu pai disse que ficaria pouco tempo aqui... - disse Fred, estranhando a informação._

_- Não sei quanto tempo ficaremos. Seis, oito meses, talvez. Até um ano, acho._

_- No que seu pai trabalha? - perguntou Hermione, mas se arrependeu disso ao ver o olhar desconfiado que Rin lhe lançou._

_- Ele vai trabalhar em Hogwarts, é claro. - respondeu Rin, parecendo satisfeita - Como professor._

_Hermione, Harry e Rony se entreolharam, antes de Rony perguntar:_

_- Professor? De qual matéria?_

_- Que eu saiba só tem uma vaga em aberto, não? Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas._

_- Mas dizem que esse cargo é amaldiçoado. - desta vez foi o Sr. Weasley quem falou - Dumbledore me disse que os últimos professores só conseguiram ficar um ano no cargo._

_- Papai só ficará um ano no máximo. - Rin deu de ombros, pouco impressionada com a informação._

_Harry tomou fôlego, decidido a contar sua decisão:_

_- Que pena. Não poderei assistir às aulas de seu pai, Rin. Acho que seriam bem legais._

_- Harry, o quê..? - começou Rony, mas Hermione calou-o com o olhar._

_- Do que está falando, Harry, querido? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley e lançou um olhar profundo e desconfiado ao marido, que apenas deu de ombros, sem saber de nada._

_- Eu não vou voltar a Hogwarts este ano. - revelou Harry, sentindo todos os olhares sobre si._

_- Dumbledore teria gostado que você voltasse... - comentou Arthur, preocupado._

_- Foi ele quem me incumbiu de fazer o que vou fazer. - respondeu Harry, levantando-se - E o único jeito é não voltar à Hogwarts. - estava pronto para voltar a seu quarto, quando escutou a voz de Rin chamando-o:_

_- Mas... Foi esse mesmo Dumbledore quem chamou meu pai. - disse ela, confusa - Eu não entendo..._

_- O que tenho a fazer é muito mais importante que as aulas com seu pai, Rin. - respondeu Harry, em tom de quem pede desculpas, em seguida voltou quase correndo para seu quarto, evitando olhar para o rosto decepcionado da garota._

_Estava decidido. Iria para a casa de seus pais como planejara e ainda aquele dia. E Rony e Hermione não iriam com ele, pensou Harry. Isto ele tinha que fazer sozinho._

_Edwiges piou e piscou, tristonha, para o dono._

_- Eu sei, Edwiges. - respondeu Harry, acariciando as penas da coruja - Não é fácil pra mim também._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	5. Poções

**Capítulo V - Poções**

_- Harry? Harry, abra! - Hermione batia na porta do quarto, preocupada._

_Harry acordou em um sobressalto, cambaleou até a porta e abriu-a:_

_- O que foi?_

_- Oh, Harry! Você nos preocupou, sabia?_

_- E por quê?_

_- Você ficou trancado aí a tarde toda. Não se sente bem, Harry?_

_- Me sinto ót... - Harry interrompeu-se ao olhar pela janela. Estava escurecendo aos poucos, o Sol já parcialmente escondido no horizonte - Nossa! Dormi tanto assim? Nem percebi que tinha adormecido..._

_Hermione suspirou, mais aliviada. Vendo a dúvida nos olhos de Harry, explicou:_

_- Achamos que estava bravo com a gente quando não desceu para o almoço. De tarde eu vim chamá-lo, mas você não respondia. Cheguei a pensar que tinha ido embora sem esperar por nós. - Harry desviou o olhar, sentindo-se culpado por realmente ter pensado em fazer tal coisa - Fico contente que esteja bem, Harry..._

_- Na verdade, não estou. - Harry levou a mão à têmpora - Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça._

_- É natural. - respondeu uma voz fria conhecida._

_- Professor Taisho... - disse Harry, meio sem pensar._

_- ... para alguém que poderia ter morrido. - completou Sesshoumaru, não dando indícios de ter escutado o "professor"._

_- Morrido? - repetiu Hermione, assustada._

_Sesshoumaru mostrou ao garoto o copo em que Harry bebera naquela manhã. Os gêmeos Weasley surgiram à porta, Fred segurando uma Esfera Reveladora Anti-Magia das Trevas amarelada._

_- Foi mal, Harry. - desculpou-se Jorge._

_- Não sabíamos que amarelo indicava poções que não deveriam estar ali. - completou Fred, sem graça._

_- Vocês não tinham como saber. - respondeu Harry e virou-se para Sesshoumaru - Mas como eu não morri se a poção era para isso, senhor?_

_- Bebeu pouco. - respondeu o professor simplesmente._

_- Achamos que a poção estava naquela jarra no café da manhã. - disse Fred - Devem ter colocado sem o Tom perceber._

_- Eu tomei de duas jarras diferentes. - Harry lembrou-se._

_- A Esfera Reveladora indicou a segunda. - respondeu Jorge - Aquela na nossa mesa._

_- Ei, esperem aí! - disse Harry, surpreso - Eu tomei só um pouquinho que restava na jarra que... que o Sr. Taisho bebera! - ele olhou para Sesshoumaru, que se afastava sem pressa._

_Sesshoumaru demorou a cessar seus passos e quando o fez, virou-se para Harry e lhe respondeu com um ar de zombaria:_

_- Este Sesshoumaru verifica antes o que vai ingerir, Sr. Potter. A propósito, amanhã empreenderemos uma viagem. Esteja preparado logo pela manhã._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Sesshoumaru caminhava às margens de um rio caudaloso. Harry nunca o vira com aquelas vestimentas; parecia uma armadura sobre vestes brancas. As botas negras retiniam a cada passo. Presas à cintura do professor por uma fita de tecido amarelo e azul haviam duas espadas japonesas, uma delas guardada dentro de uma bainha._

_O guerreiro - Harry só chegara a essa conclusão sobre Sesshoumaru - caminhava decididamente, como se conhecesse bem o caminho e soubesse exatamente para onde ir._

_Após uma curva, ficaram observando uma menina de uns sete anos às margens de um rio, perseguindo, divertida, alguns peixes. Ria, maravilhada com aquela brincadeira, tendo um elfo doméstico ao seu lado._

_Sesshoumaru passou pela pequena Rin e a menina pareceu não vê-los. Continuaram a caminhada até chegarem ao topo de uma cachoeira. Sesshoumaru entrou na água, afundando até o joelho, e andou seguindo a correnteza, não dando mostras de a força da água estar empurrando-o. Chegou ao fim das rochas e olhou para baixo tranqüilamente, em seguida pulando de uma altura superior a cinqüenta metros._

_Harry seguiu Sesshoumaru e estava perto de bater nas rochas do fundo do rio quando acordou, sobressaltado. Sentia frio como se realmente tivesse mergulhado naquela água gelada e turbulenta. Olhou pela janela e viu a Lua sendo encoberta por pesadas nuvens de chuva._

_Harry suspirou, aliviado, e voltou a fechar os olhos para dormir._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	6. À Venda

**Capítulo VI - À Venda**

Harry olhou por cima dos ombros, com a estranha sensação de estar sendo observado.

- Algum problema, Potter? - questionou-o Sesshoumaru.

- Não é nada, senhor. - respondeu Harry, desviando sua atenção para as lojas do Beco Diagonal. Seria Sesshoumaru um _Legilimens_? Tinha certeza que o bruxo lera sua mente ainda há pouco.

Continuaram caminhando por alguns minutos até chegarem, para grande surpresa de Harry, à Travessa do Tranco. Aquele lugar nunca fora da preferência do rapaz; estar ali não era nada agradável, principalmente com uns bruxos mal-encarados olhando cruelmente para ele.

Harry queria fazer várias perguntas ao Sr. Taisho, mas um único olhar que o professor lhe lançou o fez permanecer calado. Entraram numa loja ao lado da Borgin&Burkins, mas igualmente feia, chamada _Patas & Baratas_.

Uma bruxa encurvada e vestida em trapos bisbilhotava as prateleiras cobertas de objetos estranhos.

Sesshoumaru esperou um atendente, enquanto Harry observava os objetos expostos sob o balcão de vidro. Não eram nada exceto normais, na opinião de Harry: maçã vermelha com aparência de recém colhida, uma antiga moeda trouxa, um novelo de lã vermelha e marrom, uma rosa dourada com poucas pétalas e uma flecha quebrada velha, tudo cuidadosamente guardado dentro de vidros grossos que não eram limpos há muito tempo.

Harry sobressaltou-se ao ver que a velha bruxa o encarava curiosamente, as mãos guardadas dentro das vestes.

- Já disse que aqui não tem nada para você, bruxa idiota! - esbravejou o atendente, surgindo de dentro da loja e saindo de trás do balcão para enxotar a bruxa.

A velha correu para fora aos saltos. O atendente, que vestia uma capa negra suja sobre as roupas, virou-se para os clientes e curvou-se um tanto ao falar:

- Em que posso servi-los? - ele fraquejou ante o olhar de Sesshoumaru e boquiabriu-se ao ver Harry, seu olhar se detendo na cicatriz do rapaz.

- Vim buscar o Medalhão. - disse Sesshoumaru.

O bruxo desapareceu loja adentro, correndo aos tropeços. Voltou pouco depois com um embrulho mal feito.

- Aqui está, meu senhor.

Sesshoumaru abriu o pacote e Harry viu um belo medalhão de ouro com uma fênix e um dragão esculpidos nele.

- Seu tolo. - respondeu o Sr. Taisho que, para surpresa de Harry, devolveu o medalhão, largando-o sobre o balcão com rispidez - Não é o verdadeiro. Este Sesshoumaru precisa perguntar se tem amor à vida?

O atendente estremeceu e, murmurando mil desculpas, entrou no interior da loja outra vez, levando consigo o objeto falso.

- Como o senhor sabe que é falso, professor? - Harry ousou perguntar.

- O medalhão me pertence. - foi a resposta obtida.

Sesshoumaru deu-se por satisfeito com o outro medalhão que lhe foi entregue. Pagou uma quantia que Harry julgou astronômica e guardou o pequeno item no interior das vestes.

O professor estava prestes a ir embora, quando Harry chamou pelo atendente, indicando algumas espadas presas por garras na parede oposta:

- O senhor sabe a quem pertenceram?

Harry chegou a pensar que Sesshoumaru o repreenderia por atrasá-lo, mas isto não aconteceu.

- Ah, sim... - respondeu o atendente, untuoso - Apenas esta é inglesa. Estas duas são romanas e têm centenas de anos de idade. - ele foi apontando os objetos - Esta é celta e estas, chinesas. São amaldiçoadas. - sussurrou.

Mas uma das espadas, guardada mais para o alto e com aparência mais medíocre, não foi indicada. Harry logo perguntou por ela, achando-a muito mal cuidada e curiosa; certamente participara de muitas batalhas, tendo em vista sua lâmina trincada em vários pontos.

- Esta não está à venda. - respondeu o atendente, lançando uma olhadela em Sesshoumaru, sua face brilhando de suor.

- Mas se está aqui, por que não a vende? É amaldiçoada também?

- Porque ninguém pode tocá-la. - disse o atendente, azedo - Muitos já a quiseram, mas nenhum bruxo consegue se aproximar.

- Então como conseguiram trazê-la até aqui?

- Não interessa, garoto. Já compraram o que queriam, não? Agora vão embora da minha loja. Vão!

Se antes Sesshoumaru mostrava-se desinteressado pelos itens à venda, ao escutar as rudes palavras do atendente, ele voltou-se calmamente para perto do pobre bruxo, que tremia, visivelmente nervoso com o que dissera.

- Faz perguntas demais, Potter. - Sesshoumaru puxou sua varinha do interior das vestes como se empunhasse uma espada.

Arrependido, Harry quis sair da loja o mais rápido possível. Mas seu desejo foi esquecido no momento em que Sesshoumaru apontou a varinha para as espadas:

- _Accio_ Tessaiga.

A espada soltou-se das garras que a mantinham na parede e voou obediente para as mãos do Sr. Taisho.

- Mas, mas... - gaguejou o atendente - Eu soube que o senhor não podia tocá-la.

- Está bastante inteirado do assunto, não? - e pela primeira vez em vários dias, Harry viu Sesshoumaru sorrir; infelizmente não gostou de vê-lo fazendo isso - Onde está a bainha?

O atendente tremia muito, de modo que Harry se impressionou ao vê-lo discutir com o Sr. Taisho:

- Que bainha, s-senhor? Não há bainha... E essa espada não está à venda, senhor...

- Traga-a à mim. Agora. - o professor ordenou.

O atendente não ousou desobedecer e tropeçou, quase colidindo com a parede, em sua corrida loja adentro. Voltou um minuto depois, trazendo uma bainha negra nas mãos. Entregou-a a contragosto para o bruxo.

Sesshoumaru, com um olhar risonho anormal, guardou a Tessaiga na bainha e saiu da loja sem dar nenhuma satisfação.

Harry perguntou-se se aquilo não era roubo, mas concluiu que provavelmente não era. Sesshoumaru conseguira tocar na tal espada e o próprio atendente perguntara como ele pudera tocá-la. Além do mais, talvez a loja a tivesse roubado do verdadeiro dono...

- Como o senhor conseguiu empunhá-la, professor? - perguntou Harry.

Àquela altura já estavam entrando outra vez no Beco Diagonal.

- Segure-a, Potter. - Sesshoumaru entregou a espada nas mãos do rapaz. Nada aconteceu. O Sr. Taisho não deu maiores explicações.

"Talvez ele queira dizer que, igual comigo, a espada não faz nada com ele. Ou talvez que a espada realmente pertença a ele, não sei...", pensou Harry, confuso.

- Senhor, para onde vamos? - perguntou Harry, ao chegarem de volta ao Caldeirão Furado.

- Você a lugar algum, por hoje. Esta viagem não foi tão insignificante assim. - Harry refletiu sobre a que o professor se referia exatamente e foi então que percebeu que a espada Tessaiga desaparecera - Apenas precisa saber que retornará a Hogwarts neste novo ano letivo.

- Eu não... - protestou Harry, mas Sesshoumaru o interrompeu.

- Serei seu professor de Oclumência, Potter.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
